Filth in the Beauty
by makrofag
Summary: Menjalin kontrak dengan iblis sama sekali tak pernah dibayangkan Sakura.Dan dicintai Itachi adalah hal yang diimpikan Sakura.Bisakah ia mencapai kepuasan mencintai Itachi sebelum sang iblis menagih jiwanya?/"Inilah namanya ciuman di neraka—saat aku menghisap jiwamu, Sakura."/For ItaSaku Memoire Jour 2012.RRC Minna-san?


Matahari sudah hampir sepenuhnya menghilang dari langit kota Tokyo, lajunya lamban namun statis, bintang kecil itu sudah selesai melakukan tugasnya untuk memberi kehidupan Tokyo hari ini dan kini ia sedang beralih ke tempat lain. Sayup-sayup angin menerbangkan bulu-bulu burung yang berkoak untuk kembali ke sarangnya. Dedaunan dan debu bergelung-gelung di atas tanah, cukup memberikan pengumuman jika aktivitas di luar sudah harus berakhir sekarang.

Haruno Sakura mengerti jelas bisikan-bisikan alam itu. Tetapi sepertinya ia enggan untuk beranjak dari duduknya, ia masih termenung memandangi sebuah ruang berpintu ganda di ujung lorong yang sepi, tak peduli peringatan beberapa dokter atau suster yang melewatinya beberapa kali, atau cerita fiktif tentang makhluk-makhluk halus penghuni taman belakang rumah sakit yang sepi dan berdebu itu.

Tangisan Sakura kembali pecah ketika dirinya kembali mengeja papan kayu di atas satu-satunya ruang di ujung lorong itu. _Cadaver Room_. Disana tubuh lemas Akasuna Sasori tersimpan rapi. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, ia masih tak percaya akan keadaan Sasori saat ini, sungguh.

"Apakah tak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan selain menangis?" Bisiknya parau. Entah karena sudah muak menyendiri atau apa Sakura berjalan hendak membuka pintu ganda ruang paling menakutkan di seluruh rumah sakit di dunia ini tanpa gentar, namun hentakan angin yang cukup keras membuat perhatiannya teralih, sebuah dinding retak dan berlumut di sisi pintu ganda itu menarik diri Sakura untuk mengusapnya perlahan.

_Demi sisa hidupku, kugadaikan jiwaku, kuserahkan darahku, maka kabulkanlah permintaanku._

Sakura membaca tulisan itu lamat-lamat dan mencoba menghapalkannya, iseng? Bukan! Dia adalah seorang gadis yang tertarik akan bahasa dan walau dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini ia masih tetap terperangah akan tulisan yang tak dimengertinya itu. Dia sedang menghapalkannya agar ia bisa menuliskan kalimat itu pada buku catatannya dan mencari tahu artinya. Sepertinya menarik, pikirnya.

_Katakan apa permintaanmu!_

Sakura mengangkat bahunya seraya berkata cuek tanpa berpikir, "satu-satunya yang kuinginkan adalah Sasori hidup lagi—"

.

**Discalimer****You-know-him**

**Filth in the Beauty **by** RUKI's marionette**

**For **_**Itasaku Memoire Jour 2012**_

**.**

**Happy Reading! It's time for ItaSaku!**

**.**

"Kau menyesalinya?"

"Aku takkan pernah menyesal," ujar Sakura termenung menatap dua orang yang paling dipercayainya sedang berciuman mesra di salju pertama bulan Desember. Akasuna Sasori, satu-satunya orang yang dicintai Sakura kembali hidup setelah ia tak sengaja melakukan kontrak terlarang dengan seorang iblis, pemuda itu melumat gemas bibir ranum Yamanaka Ino—sahabatnya yang begitu dipercayainya. Sakura takkan pernah lupa akan dukungan Ino agar ia terus mengejar cinta Sasori.

"Lihat setelah kau mengorbankan jiwamu untuk hidupnya dia mencampakkanmu," Itachi terkekeh miris, sayap hitamnya yang kokoh mengayun ke atas ke bawah, sudah satu bulan ini ia mengawal Tuan barunya—tepatnya mangsa barunya. Sakura Haruno, gadis polos yang tidak sengaja tiga kali mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat panggilan padanya dan mengutarakan isi hatinya untuk kemudian dikabulkan dan dibayarkan dengan jiwanya sendiri.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu rasanya jatuh cinta, Itachi—"

"Kau tahu segala sesuatu yang jatuh itu menyakitkan."

"Tidak untuk jatuh cinta—"

"Awalnya."

Sakura menengok pada Itachi dan mengangguk membenarkan, "ya… awalnya."

Itachi berhenti mengibaskan sayapnya dan menekuknya hingga kini—jika dilihat dari depan, Itachi sama seperti manusia lain, apalagi dengan wajahnya yang tampan, "baiklah, aku tak boleh terus-terusan membuatmu hidup lebih lama, Nona. Jadi permintaanku yang pertama, bunuh mereka!"

"Tidak!" Jawab Sakura mantap, gadis itu menatap lurus kedua bola mata Itachi yang berwarna merah pucat tanpa takut.

"Kenapa? Mereka sudah menyakitimu, Bodoh!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Itachi menghembuskan napsanya kesal, baru kali ini ia mendapati seorang manusia tanpa dendam dalam dirinya, bagaimana bisa seorang gadis tujuh belas tahun masih bisa tetap tersenyum setelah dikhianati sahabatnya sendiri dan dibohongi orang yang dicintainya. Itachi sendiri juga bingung mengapa ia meminta hal itu pada Sakura, dulu ia akan meminta hal-hal yang tak berguna yang dapat mudah diraihnya sendiri pada Tuannya dan ia takkan pernah menggunakan waktunya terlalu lama untuk mengabdi pada manusia, tetapi berbeda dengan Sakura.

Dia tak tahu sejak kapan ia merasa nyaman dekat-dekat dengan Sakura. Berjalan bersisian dengan gadis itu setiap hari, mengobrol hal-hal yang tak penting, bahkan membantunya menjalankan aktivitasnya sehari-hari, sangat menyenangkan baginya. Dan membuatnya ingin lebih lama.

"Baiklah, baiklah, terserah kau sajalah." Itachi kembali berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura, ia tak terbang seperti biasanya—entah mengapa sejak ia mengabdi pada Sakura ia lebih sering berjalan selayaknya manusia. Ia mengamit tangan Sakura dan menyelimutkan sayap hitamnya pada lengan Sakura. Salju pertama tahun ini cukup dingin. Tidak seru jika tiba-tiba Sakura kena hipotermia.

.

.

.

.

Itachi sedang berusaha memakai kaos ukuran paling besar milik Sakura tetapi hanya sampai sebatas lehernya dan semuanya berakhir. Dia memilih menyobek kaos itu dan tetap bertelanjang dada seperti biasanya. Pelototan Sakura atas kaos robeknya hanya ia balas dengan cengiran, ia kembali duduk menonton televisi dan merangkul bahu mungil gadis itu.

"_Hinata, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"_

"_Aku…"_

"_Kau tahu jika tindakanmu membahayakanmu."_

"_Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto! Makanya kulakukan semua ini."_

"_Hinata—"_

"_Naruto—"_

Klik.

"Kenapa dimatikan?" Tanya Itachi jengkel, ia sudah meremas bantal yang sedari tadi dipeluknya dan berdebar-debar melihat adengan ciuman selanjutnya, tetapi baru sudut bibir pria pirang itu menyentuh ujung bibir si aktris, Sakura sudah lebih dulu mematikan televisinya.

"Adegan itu bisa membuatmu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku!" bentak Sakura. Dia tahu betul jika Itachi memiliki sifat umumnya para pria; penuh nafsu dan mudah terangsang—apalagi ia iblis bisa bayangkan sebesar apa nafsunya jika dibandingkan manusia, Sakura tak mau lagi kecolongan setelah Itachi sukses menonton acara mandinya tanpa jeda, ciuman curiannya ketika Sakura tertidur, atau pelukan _random_-nya ketika Sakura lengah.

"Baiklah, kalo begitu permintaan kedua: Cium aku, Sakura! Lumat dan hisap juga!" Itachi melompat-lompat kegirangan di atas sofa Sakura, bibirnya ia basahi dengan ludahnya, ia sudah tak sabar mencium Sakura lagi setelah hampir seminggu ini ia gagal mencuri ciuman ketika Sakura tertidur. Seminggu tak mencicipi bibir gadis itu membuat bibir Itachi serasa gatal dan kering.

"Tidak!" teriak Sakura keras. Gadis itu melempar apapun yang ada di sekitarnya, vas bunga plastik, _remote_ televisi, bando yang dipakainya, garpu, pisau—

"Hei, kau bisa membunuhku dengan benda ini!" Itachi menaikkan ke atas garpu dan pisau yang bisa ditangkapnya, ia membuat gerakan seolah akan melempar dua benda mematikan itu tetapi ia hentikan dan malah ia kembalikan lagi ke tempatnya semula dengan lemparan telaknya.

"Mana bisa kau mati."

Itachi terkekeh dan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang duduk dengan ekspresi marah di meja makan. Ia menatap serius dua emerald gadis itu dan berujar pelan penuh kehalusan, "kau sudah berkata 'tidak' dua kali." Itachi menarik tengkuk Sakura, menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi gadis itu, masih menatap lurus tanpa berkedip, "kau tahu artinya?"

"Sekali lagi aku mengatakan 'tidak' maka aku akan mati."

Itachi menutup matanya dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam—walau ia sendiri jarang bernapas, "satu permintaanmu harus dijawab dengan tiga kali perkataan 'ya' atau tiga kali perkataan 'tidak'."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang-ulang." Sakura menjauhkan wajah Itachi darinya dan menyentil keras dahi pemuda itu. "Jadi sisa tiga jawaban lagi, ya?"

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Semua orang akan mati, Itachi."

"Tapi jiwamu takkan pernah ke surga. Jiwamu akan kumakan."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, "itu sudah pilihanku."

"Tapi kau melakukannya tanpa sengaja, ingat?"

"Lalu mau apalagi? Memang bisa dibatalkan semua, hah?"

"Kecuali aku mau tinggal di neraka selamanya—"

"Dan kau mau?"

Itachi mengangkat bahu dan membuang wajahnya, "aku tidak tahu—"

"Mana bisa aku bergantung pada iblis sepertimu."

Wajah Itachi kini muram, ia menunduk dan berkali-kali menghela napas, bahkan ia juga mengacak-acak rambutnya, bulu-bulu sayapnya pun sudah rontok dan berterbangan. Sakura menyadari jika Itachi sedang gelisah, ia terkikik geli dan mencoba menghibur teman barunya itu, "kenapa? Kau takut tidak bisa dekat-dekat denganku lagi?"

"Cih."

"Kau bilang tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta karena segala yang jatuh itu menyakitkan. Tapi nampaknya kau jatuh cinta padaku."

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta."

"Lantas apa namanya?" Itachi kembali terdiam, ia membuang wajahnya asal, bulu-bulunya semakin rontok. Ia tak memberi jawaban apapun pada pertanyaan terakhir Sakura. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Tapi ia yakin jika satu-satunya hal yang disukainya di dunia ini hanyalah Sakura tak ada yang lain. "Ahahahaha…" Sakura tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi malu Itachi, ia memegangi perutnya dan mengepalkan tangannya—berusaha agar jari-jarinya tidak meraih pipi Itachi dan menariknya dalam cubitan atau lebih parah lagi… ciuman!

Itachi ikut tertawa, ia tidak tahu apa yang patut untuk ditertawakan, ia hanya mengikuti alurnya saja, tawa Sakura seperti hipnotis saja baginya untuk turut serta, "Sakura, kau tahu—" Itachi memegang kedua tangan Sakura berusaha menghentikan tawa gadis itu, tangan Sakura yang hangat merayap hingga relung hatinya, menenangkannya, "hanya dengan melihat wajahmu tersenyum membuat segalanya baik-baik saja." Sakura tercekat, tawanya tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja, ia tak kuasa menahan rona merah di pipinya, ia mengembungkan pipinya seraya menampik keras tangan Itachi.

"_Shaddup_, _Piece of shit_!"

Dan kini giliran Itachi yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

.

_Kau itu tidak seksi, selera fashionmu parah, mana ada pemuda yang jatuh hati padamu!_

Sakura ingat betul cemohan Itachi padanya saat ia sedang berdandan untuk pesta prom. Saat itu ia hanya mengumpati Itachi dan adu mulut dengannya, lalu setelah ia duduk sendirian dalam mobilnya tanpa Itachi seperti biasanya, ia mulai memikirkan kata-kata pemuda itu. Ia bercermin berkali-kali dan menimbang apa perlu ia datang ke acara prom itu. Dan hasilnya ia kembali memutar stir menuju ke rumahnya dan menghabiskan malam prom—yang seharusnya penuh dengan _wine_, alkohol, musik dj, dan ciuman pertama—dengan menonton drama komedi kacangan bersama Itachi dan sebaskom _pop corn _di dalam kamarnya.

Dan sekarang, Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya percaya opini bohong Itachi tentang dia, ia lupa jika pemuda itu menyimpan perasaan padanya dan rela melakukan apapun agar Sakura tidak jatuh hati pada pemuda lain sehingga Itachi mengatakan hal-hal yang tak diinginkan didengar para gadis tentang penampilan dan dirinya. Jika saja ia ingat tentang perasaan Itachi, maka ia takkan pernah terlambat menyadari Uzumaki Naruto—cowok paling _kece_ di sekolahnya, menyukainya dan berniat menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura malam itu.

"_Nothing gonna changes my love for you, you ought to know by now how much I love you_—" Sakura bersenandung sambil meloncat-loncat dalam langkah kakinya, ia membuka mantel dan _boots_-nya dengan gemulai, berputar, melompat dan menciumi sebuah amplop merah jambu digenggamannya. "Itachiiiii… ada seseorang yang jatuh cinta padaku!" Sakura melompat ke atas ranjang dan mencubit pipi tirus Itachi.

"Hm? Benarkah? Pada gadis yang tidak seksi dan mempunyai selera _fashion _payah sepertimu?"

"Terserah kau mau melihatku bagaimana. Tak pernah ada gadis tidak seksi dan mempunyai selera _fashion _payah yang mendapat surat cinta, kau tahu?"

Itachi mematikan televisi dan menatap tajam Sakura, ingin tahu, jantungnya berdegup tak karuan kini—meski ia tahu jantungnya sudah lama tidak berdetak, "kau akan berkencan dengannya?"

Sakura mengangguk bahagia, "tentu, tentu."

"Tolak dia!"

"Kenapa? Naruto orang yang baik dan aku menyukainya!"

"Tolak dia!"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Sakura jengkel setengah mati, baru kali ini dalam hidupnya ia diatur-atur, apalagi untuk sesuatu yang menyangkut kebahagiaannya. "Siapa kau hah seenaknya mengaturku!"

"Jangan!" Itachi menghentakkan lengan Sakura dengan kasar hingga tubuh gadis itu terbanting di atas ranjang dengan Itachi setengah menindihinya—dada Itachi belum menempel pada tubuh Sakura, lututnya menahan tubuhnya, oke?— mata Itachi menyiratkan kemarahan dan harapan dalam waktu bersamaan, "permintaan ketiga: lupakan dia!"

"Tid—" Sakura hampir mengucapkan 'tidak' namun tangannya menghentikan bibirnya berucap, ia mendelik menatap Itachi, ia mengumpati pemuda itu, "…ya." Jawabnya lemas—akhirnya, Sakura tak mau mati sia-sia karena egonya, ia masih ingin menikmati hidupnya yang baru saja bahagia.

"Kau tahu betul dengan ucapanmu, kau tahu akibatnya jika melanggarnya?"

"Aku akan mati seketika." Itachi menjauh dari tubuh Sakura, ia duduk menunduk di ujung ranjang, ia mengerti ia sudah merampas kebahagiaan Sakura, tapi ia tak mau mengorbankan perasaannya—iblis mempunyai perasaan egois yang tinggi, bukan? "Apa sih maumu?"

Itachi merasakan tendangan kuat di punggungnya, jika dilihat kaki Sakura membekas di punggung telanjang Itachi, untung Itachi adalah iblis yang tahan tendangan, bahkan pemuda itu tidak bergerak apalagi merasakan apapun ketika Sakura menendangnya. Padahal Sakura sudah mengerahkan segenap tenaganya.

Ia tahu Sakura sedang dalam taraf emosi tinggi dan takkan pernah bisa diajak kompromi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Itachi, ia hanya berujar tanpa berpikir, suara-suara dalam hatinya menyalurkan implus pada efektor mulutnya tanpa ke otak terlebih dahulu, inilah kejujuran Itachi. "Aku ingin mengubah nama belakangmu dengan nama belakangku, mengganti alamat rumahmu dengan alamat rumah baru kita, dan… mengubah pandanganmu tentang pemuda paling tampan dan sempurna di dunia ini adalah aku."

Sakura ternganga tak percaya, marahnya meluap ke angkasa dan menghilang, kini urat-urat gemas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, ia sudah menjitak Itachi atas omongan acaknya yang aneh dan ehem manis untuknya, "kau iblis bukan pemuda." Ralatnya.

"Begini, begini aku tetap pemuda, Sakura."

Sakura tergelak, ia ikut duduk di samping Itachi, kedua kakinya tertekuk dan ia segera memeluknya dan menumpukan dagunya disana. "Itachi—"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak suka aku dekat dengan pemuda lain?"

"Ya."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Mungkin."

"Jadi kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Itachi bungkam. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, tapi tak ada satu jawaban pun terlintas dalam benaknya, "aku tidak tahu."

Sakura menghela napasnya kecewa, "Itachi, kau tak boleh melarang seseorang untuk mendapat kebahagiaannya sementara kau tak menawarkan kebahagiaan apapun untuknya."

"Dengar kau tak bisa kembali pada Naruto! Aku sudah bilang lupakan dia dan kau menyetujuinya!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku takkan pernah mengorbankan hidupku untuk pemuda yang bahkan tak kutahu apa dia benar-benar mencintaiku dan rela melakukan hal yang serupa denganku—"

"Tetapi nyatanya kau pernah melakukannya—pada Sasori, ingat?" Potong Itachi dan Sakura mengangguk setuju, ada sedikit penyesalan menyergap hati Sakura ketika ia mengingat kebodohannya. Tapi toh buat apa disesali, jika ia tak melakukan hal bodoh itu ia takkan pernah bertemu dengan Itachi bukan?

"Tapi kau hanya mengatakan untuk melupakan Naruto, ingat? Jadi, jika aku berkencan dengan pria selain Naruto, tidak apa bukan?"

Itachi terhenyak. Ia menunduk dalam. Ia sedang berpikir keras, keras sekali hingga kepalanya serasa pecah, "tetapi semua pemuda sama seperti Sasori."

"Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kau juga, Itachi."

"Tetapi kau adalah gadis bodoh yang butuh waktu lama untuk menyadarinya!"

Sakura dan Itachi terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama hingga Sakura memecah keheningan itu dengan pernyataan yang menohok Itachi, "kau cemburu dan itu artinya kau mencintaiku, Itachi!"

Itachi tak merespon, ia sendiri bingung pada perasaannya sendiri, ia tak tahu apa itu 'cinta' dan belum pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Semuanya begitu absurd, jika perasaan menggebu-gebu ingin memeluk dan memiliki Sakura sepenuhnya adalah cinta maka ia benar-benar merasakan perasaan itu sekarang.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu!" Gertak Itachi, sayapnya mengembang dan naik-turun dengan cepat membuat angin yang cukup keras menerpa wajah Sakura, "permintaanku yang keempat: cintai aku…" Itachi menarik Sakura mendekat padanya, ia dekap tubuh kurus gadis itu, menatap matanya serius, "…sepenuh hatimu." Itachi menempelkan hidungnya pada hidung Sakura, mendekatinya, hingga tak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka.

Tubuh mereka melekat satu sama lain, tangan saling menggenggam, dahi dan pipi bertabrakan, dan bibir mereka bersentuhan. Lembut. Lama.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya berbeda setelah Sakura bersumpah untuk mencintai Itachi sepenuh hati. Ia tak percaya setelah belum lama ini patah hati karena cinta dan hampir gila karena cinta, ia kembali lagi jatuh cinta, mungkin terkesan bodoh dan ceroboh—kembali jatuh cinta setelah terpuruk, tetapi Sakura tak peduli. Ia _mungkin_ mencintai Itachi kini. Ia sendiri masih bingung mengartikan segala perasan berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

Sementara Itachi sudah mengakui jika ia mencintai Sakura, tidak bisa dibilang begitu sih, karena Itachi hanya menceritakan segala perasaan yang ada di dalam dadanya yang menyangkut Sakura pada gadis itu. Dan Sakura langsung saja menyimpulkan jika Itachi mencintainya.

Tetapi semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan dan berbeda semenjak ia memutuskan untuk mencoba mencintai Itachi. Tak terasa Sakura melakukan segala aktivitasnya selalu dengan Itachi, membeli apapun kini juga untuk Itachi, membagi segalanya bersama Itachi, memikirkan Itachi, dan menyebut nama Itachi dalam setiap perkataannya.

Itachi. Itachi. Itachi.

Mungkin ada bebeberapa hal yang membuat Sakura berpikir mencintai Itachi seperti; sikap Itachi begitu baik padanya, melindunginya, dan sabar dengan semua sikap kekanak-kanakannya. Atau perilaku aneh Itachi yang selalu menggenggam tangannya (ia beralasan agar semua pemuda iri padanya yang bisa memacari gadis seperti Sakura—dan Sakura tahu ia tak secantik itu—, tapi tidak ada satupun manusia yang bisa melihat Itachi 'kan?) dan memainkan rambut anehnya diberbagai kesempatan, menyanyikannya lagu-lagu cinta jaman dahulu yang tak Sakura mengerti apakah lagu itu pernah ada—hei Itachi iblis dan hidup sangat lama oke?—atau mungkin sikap-sikap konyol yang ia lakukan hanya untuk membuat Sakura tertawa.

Entahlah, Sakura tidak tahu, kapan ia akan berhenti tersenyum sejak Itachi menemani detik-detiknya. Ia baru sadar, sejak ia melakukan kontrak terlarang antarmanusia-iblis, ia menjadi lebih sering tertawa terbahak dan tersenyum penuh arti. Dan itu semua bersama Itachi.

Itachi benar cinta adalah suatu kata yang tak bermakna sebelum ada dua orang yang membuatnya berarti. Dan benarlah, cinta itu adalah Sakura dan Itachi.

"Hello, Darling," Itachi muncul dengan tubuh _topless_nya, celana _jeans_ bulukannya, dan rambut panjangnya dari jendela. Sayapnya sudah tertekuk rapi di belakang punggungnya. Ia melangkah cepat dan memeluk Sakura penuh kerinduan.

"Kau hanya pergi mencari apel lima menit," canda Sakura menyadari sikap berlebihan Itachi.

"Sedetik tanpamu rasanya seribu tahun."

"Kau menjiplak dari lirik lagu siapa, eh?" Sakura tertawa geli mengingat kata-kata manis Itachi yang hampir seluruhnya ia ambil dari sebait lagu seseorang.

"Aku mengarangnya sendiri di perjalanan tadi."

"Oh ya?" Sakura mengambil seplastik apel dan mulai mencucinya di bak cucian dapurnya. "Kau mencuri di toko sebelah mana?" Tanya Sakura ingin tahu, ia tak pernah membelikan Itachi apel sekalipun ia tahu pemuda itu suka sekali—iblis selalu identik dengan apel, bukan?

"Aku mencuri dari seorang ibu-ibu yang barang belanjaannya jatuh di pinggir jalan," Itachi mengambil apel yang sudah disuguhkan Sakura dan melahapnya perlahan. Terdengar tawa renyah Sakura, mau tak mau ia ikut tertawa tetapi terhenti beberapa detik setelahnya, ia meraskan perih yang menjalar di punggungnya. Itachi seperti kesakitan, bahkan ia menjatuhkan buah apel yang diagung-agungkannya di atas lantai, ada sesuatu yang membakar dan akan merobek punggungnya.

"I-itachi, kau kenapa?" Sakura ikut panik. Ia sudah berdiri di samping Itachi dan ternganga melihat sesuatu di punggung Itachi setelah pemuda itu menunjuk bagian itu. Disana sebuah tanda berbentuk laba-laba sudah bersinar dan mengeluarkan sedikit api. Api itu kian merayap di kulit punggung Itachi dan mengaburkan bentuk laba-laba yang semula sempurna itu.

"Kau kenapa Itachi?" Sakura kembali panik. Ia berlari untuk mengambil kotak P3K tetapi tangan Itachi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ini adalah sebuah tanda," Itachi berujar di sela-sela kesakitan yang di deritanya. "Tanda perjanjian kita, akan membentuk laba-laba sempurna jika saatnya kau mati tiba."

Sakura melemas. Ia tidak siap untuk mati kali ini. "Itachi—"

"Setiap satu jawaban yang terlontar dari mulutmu akan membentuk pola-pola kecil dan hingga saatnya tiba pola-pola itu menjadi utuh berbentuk laba-laba seperti sekarang ini."

"I-Itachi kau baik-baik saja? Katakan aku harus melakukan apa." Sergah Sakura ketakutan, ia mengerti betul apa yang harus dilakukannya kini.

"Aku harus menyebutkan satu permintaanku dan kau bebas menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Praktis kau sudah mengatakan salah satu jawaban itu sebanyak tiga kali."

"Dan setelah itu aku akan mati dan kau memangsa jiwaku." Bisik Sakura. Air matanya hendak jatuh ke pipinya tetapi ia mati-matian menahannya. "Jadi apa permintaanmu, Iblis?" Sakura tersenyum pahit.

Itachi tak menjawab. Api itu semakin membakar punggungnya dan kini ia meringis. Sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi jika kau tak mengutarkan permintaanmu?" Tanya Sakura setelah bermenit-menit Itachi tak juga menyebutkan permintaannya. Hatinya miris melihat Itachi menahan sakit.

"Api ini akan membakar seluruh tubuhku dan aku akan mati."

"Lalu aku tidak jadi mati karena kau mati duluan?" Itachi mengangguk tanpa menatap Sakura. Semenjak ia merasakan panas yang membakar itu, ia enggan menatap mata Sakura. "Kau mau melakukannya untukku?"

Itachi menggeleng. Tentu ia tak pernah rela mati dan membiarkan pemuda lain berbahagia dengan Sakura. Jika ia tak bisa mendapatkan Sakura maka yang lain pun begitu, pikirnya. Ia memang egois. Ia iblis, oke?

"Katakan… katakan kau mencintaiku!" Minta Itachi parau. Mata merahnya menatap sendu Sakura.

Sakura tertawa parau, ia tak tahu mengapa hatinya berdenyut nyeri sekarang ini, "sebelum aku menjawab bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu, Itachi?" Itachi tak bergeming, matanya menerawang menatap langit yang dibingkai jendela di belakang Sakura, "mengapa kau mencintaiku?" Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. Tatapannya sayu menunggu jawaban Itachi.

Itachi melamun. Kalau bukan api yang semakin memanas di punggungnya—kini mencapai pundaknya—ia akan memilih melamun hingga Sakura tua dan mati sendiri daripada gadis cengeng itu mati karena perjanjiannya, merasa keadaan semakin menyedihkan dan dingin, Itachi mencoba menghangatkan suasana. "Pertama karena kau mempunyai senyum yang sangat lebar hingga rasanya gigimu menyilaukan. Kedua kau selalu membuatku tersenyum. Ketiga kau manis, super-duper-manis, oh sialan aku tak bisa tahan dengan itu. Keempat kau cerdas dan enak dilihat—cantik maksudku, terakhir umm—mungkin karena kau mencintaiku? Oh tidak, coret semua perkataanku tadi. Alasan aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang pernah kutemui hahaha..."

"Tidak." Itachi melotot mendengar balasan tak nyambung Sakura. "Jawabanku atas permintaanmu tadi; tidak!" dan jawaban Sakura membuat kedua mata Itachi yang menyipit itu melebar.

Itachi tahu Sakura berbohong maka ia menarik Sakura dalam ciuman untuk terakhir kalinya. Panas di punggunggnya sudah tidak terasa lagi, hanya ada perasaan hangat dan tak mau ditinggalkan yang kini menyergap dirinya. Ia peluk erat gadis itu berharap sekarang ia sudah bosan dengan gadis itu agar ia tak merasakan apa-yang-pernah-disumpahkan-Sakura-padanya—patah hati. Itachi sadar, dia benar-benar mencintai gadis manja di depannya itu, Sakura sudah mengajarkan semua hal padanya tentang kehidupan dunia dan salah satunya cinta, tetapi gadis itu nampaknya lupa belum mengajarkan satu hal pada Itachi—

Tubuh Itachi semakin menghilang dan transparan tetapi bibirnya masih menempel kuat pada bibir Sakura. Sebelum dirinya benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Sakura, ia berbisik penuh kejujuran, "aku mencintaimu selamanya—sebanyak yang kubisa, Sakura—"

—yaitu Sakura belum mengajarkan bagaimana untuk berhenti mencintai gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tak merasakan apapun sejak Itachi mengutarkan permintaan terakhirnya tadi pagi. Hingga detik ini ia masih bernapas dan menjalani apa namanya hidup. Harusnya ia sudah mati bukan? Tetapi hingga senja mejelang ia masih bisa berjalan di pinggiran kota tanpa kesulitan apapun.

Mega-mega sudah berganti warna. Merah dan kuning mendominasi sketsa langit. Angin awal musim semi menyapa halus tenggorokan Sakura, baunya sedap dan menenangkan, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tanpa alasan sepanjang jalan. Dan ketika ia menyadari mengapa ia tersenyum, wajah Itachi yang sedang tertawa terbayang. Sakura sedang memikirkan Itachi dan tak sadar sebuah kereta panjang sudah berteriak dengan peluitnya yang memekakan telinga tepat di depan hidungnya.

ZRASSSSSHHH…

Itachi menatap kereta panjang yang berjalan mulus di atas tubuh Sakura tanpa berkedip. Ia menyeringai sakit dan mendongak menantang langit, "jadi mengapa kau harus ragu untuk membunuhnya? Kau iblis Itachi!"

Itachi terbang menuruni bukit dan mendekati mayat Sakura yang tergeletak. Sejak tadi pagi ia sudah menghisap habis jiwa gadis itu, ketika menciumnya tadi, ia teringat bisikan terakhirnya tadi yang sempat ia utarakan sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Sakura. "Inilah namanya ciuman di neraka—saat aku menghisap jiwamu, Sakura."

Itachi pun terbang memecah langit yang kini menghujaninya dengan air dan petir. Setetes air matanya ikut jatuh membasahi bumi.

**END**

Akhirnya selesai~~ walau umm-'gini' banget. Rasanaya kurang puas gitu, tapi uda nyoba baca ulang dan berniat merbaiki-tapitapitapi ah udahlah, anggep ini usaha maksimal saya. Entahlah saya semangat banget nulis fanfic ini mungkin karena MJ adalah event pertamanya ItaSaku di ffn indo yang baru pertama saya ikutin kali ya? Ya ampun seneeeeng banget ada event ini! Secara arsip ItaSaku Indo dikit banget T.T Sering-sering yaa adain event ginian, sebulan sekali gitchu! (:o

Dan soal cerita fanfiksi ini, umm, yeah… saya terinspirasi gara-gara liat Naruto chpter 590. Ternyata Itachi itu so sweet banget, pake meluk-meluk Sasuke lagi! Mana rumornya Naruto mau tamat lagi! Dan kenapa saya tiba-tiba bisa nulis genre ginian anggap aja saya ngimpi terbang bareng malaikat se-seksi dan se-ganteng Itachi pake backsound Today was fairy tail-nya Swift. xDD~~

Anyway ayoo ramein acara ini! (:


End file.
